Bella and Edward finding release in one another
by MissEsme'sStories
Summary: okay, mature audience only as it will increase. edward is a taxi driver, and bella is a career driven horny girl, taking her way home, she meets her match


Bella's POV

Waiting on the curb to get a taxi, puffing away on my cigarette, shivering from the wet cold rain, I pull up the zipper on my coat and flip my hood up

"great, im still fucking freezing" still puffing away on my cig. The taxi pulls up infront of me, blaring fog lights, I open the door and quickly get in. the taxi tastes of a sweet sickly smell yet It feels comforting on my throat. I look up front of the car, expecting a guy in his late 50's, old and wrinkly smelling putrid, but I didn't expect, a young guy, with the most fuckable hair flicks up by some hair wax, smart wearing and has the cutest smile.

"hey…um…can you take me to 234 tall oak road….please"

He looked up and smiled at me as he looked in the mirror. The more I saw his face, the more I began to fantasise about his eyes, chest and his almightly cock. Would he be large, just right or where the feck is it kind. I bit my lip thinking about the possibilties of him and me, in my house, steaming up the windows, I began to squeeze my legs together and push my hand and reached up my skirt and gently swivel my clit letting out a sound.

"miss you okay" he said sweetly

SHIT, SHIT, im in a taxi, as he asked me my hand shot away from my skirt as I felt my peachy skin turn bright red. I bet he was watching me, totally humillating or what! I gave him $10 dollars and quickly shot out of the taxi and slammed the door, fishing my keys out of my hideous bag. I opened the door, slung my heels and coat on the floor and collapsed onto the sofa.

Now where was I. I lifted up my skirt and slips my fingers parting my undies to the side of my thigh, feeling my clit pulsate, I took a deep breathe and rotated my fingers around, slidding two fingers in my wet and swollen pussy, feeling my fingers soaked and creamed by my juices. Deepening my fingers inside, feeling a rush and tingle throughout my body, I let out a sigh and shuddered with pleasure. "okay, that was a must. Fuck he was hot" I brushed down my skirt as I got up from the sofa, feeling a heavy weight had lifted from me.

The next day tumbled on, feeling unbearable at the thought of that taxi driver. I didn't even know his name, yet I was fingering myself over every oppunity I could get. Thank god for skirts. I didn't want to be at work, maybe I should try and rally taxi's until I find him. I felt the urge to see him again, to smell the sweet sickly scent of his.

"mike im taking the rest of the day off" mumbling away, grabbing my bag and slunging everything in, I storm out of work and hurry outside, lit up a cig and puff away as I call for a taxi. A taxi pulled up, I head inside the taxi and throws the cig on the floor and slam the taxi door shut.

"234 tall oak road please"

I smelt the familiar smell ive been fantising all day and night. I look up and its him, the guy ive been fingering myself knowing I really want him. I wonder if he knows, I want him to lay me across the floor and rip every part of my clothing off and fuck me hardcore.

We get outside my place and I instantly invite him up, the words just blurted out before I had time to react his husky yet sexy voice said yes... I feel like screaming inside knowing how much I want this. I handed him the money and scurry out of the taxi. I picked out the keys from my bag and opened the door. The sweet sickly gorgeous smell swept behind me, as he closed the door behind him. I still don't know his name.

"my name is Edward and yours" he said

What? How did he know what I was thinking, "erm, isabella, but I prefer bella" I replied back

EDWARDS POV

Wicked, the girl I liked has asked me into her house, I cant wait to kiss her sweet skin. She wants me and I want her. I close the door behind me, making sure I lock. I don't want to spoil what im about to do to her.

I wrap my arms round her waist and pull her back towards my body, pressing my lips against her neck, and sweetly kissing her, breathing down her chest, hearing her moan near my ear….knowing she can feel my hardness pressing against her fine firm ass. Ripping her shirt off, exposing her bright red lace bra, with her hard nipples pressing through waiting to be sucked on, I twirl her round, unclipping her bra throwing it to the floor as I suck hard on her nipples, twirling my tongue sensually around. Bella licking and carressing my chest as she undoes the buttons on my shirt, lowering her hands to my cock, unzipping my pants making my cock springs out.

"suck me bella"

Her eyes light up as she eyed my cock up against her fingers, she bends down, opens her perfect mouth and slides my cock into her warm moist mouth

"fuck bella, suck me hard"

Its been forever since ive had a woman sucking my huge cock, her struggling with my length as she deep throats me, feeling the back of her throat pressing against her sides of her mouth, feeling the urge to cum

"ahhhhhh bella" as I shot my creamy cum into her mouth.

She looks up and I can see the disappointment in her face, she thinks im finished, and yet im only at the beginning, shes going to beg for me to give her a rest.

"im going to fuck you bella." I pick her up and press her against the bed, ripping her skirt and undies off, seeing she looks after herself ever so well.

"mmm nice" I slide my fingers into her wet , moist and warm pussy, grabbing hold of her clit and flicking it, I slid another finger in, going deeper, picking up the pace, pumping my fingers into her tense up knowing shes so close to orgasm. I slid my fingers out and part her thighs as I crawl into position, entering her

"oh my, youre so tight" pressing on her pussy with my cock, going in further, pounding my balls against her ass cheeks, my cock covered in her cum.

Bellas POV

I drop down to his cock and I cant get over how big and long it is. How the fuck is that going to fit in my mouth let alone my ….i take a big gulp and look up…but I put his cock in my mouth and suck hard on it, I manage to deep throat him, probably cause I am so horny I could have many guys like him on the go, one after the other. HE CUMS IN MY MOUTH, WHAT THE FUCK, NO SEX…..so disappointed. Now I got to go and masturbate, blehhh men!

I look up and weakly smile. I soon alert my senses when he says hes not finished. THANK FUCK!

He takes me y surprised, sliding his fingers into my pussy, pumping real deep and hard.

"ahhhhh mmmmm" I tense up as im about to cum…."ahhhhhh" he slides his fingers over and creeps over me, entering me with his huge cock, filling me entirely. Well I cant believe it fits. Must be magical ….thinking to myself. I grip onto the sheets of my bed as I bury my fingertips clawing the mattress.

"oh my…youre so tight" he said….i cant believe he said that, really, ive never been called tight, ive been called average that's about it. Tight does me fine.

I cant stop touching his body, its like its been sculpted by angels that have decended down to make one pure body his….he is colder than I have know, but boy that does chill me up, maybe why im so wet and ready, like ive been waiting for him and only him.

Edwards POV

I love the way shes so hot on my cool body, she hasn't really noticed that much. I smile at her, smothering her in kisses over her body, gently nibbling on her neck, wondering how far i can contain myself, i tear away and concentrate on fucking her deeply with my hard cock, smacking her ass, squeezing and feeling how pert and ripe it felt...

she shudders again and again, gripping her nails into me, screaming my name

"EDWARD, OHHHHHHHH EDWARD" She yells at me while she soaks my cock in her juices. i release myself, pushing my cock deep into her, feeling her pulsate around me, setting off my orgasm

"ahhhh bella" i squeeze her nipples as i grunt into her. we smile at each other as i pull out of her, rolling myself over to rest on the bed.

"wow, that was unexpected" without realising i close my eyes and im at peace.

Bella's POV

WOW, ive never had sex like that, or even a cock so big...huge...i feel myself burning down below, still pulsating not really taking any notice, apart from i know ive been fucked. and i loved it.

I snuggle up to him, wrapping my leg over his and drift off to sleep.


End file.
